Fror (snkls)
Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Monk (Zen Archer) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: LN Languages: Common, Dwarven, Gnome Deity: Pascal Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +1 (05 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 racial INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 17 +3 (07 pts) +2 racial CHA: 05 -3 (-4 pts) -2 racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2 ) HP: 12 = (8) + CON (3) + FC (1) (Monk) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 15 = + DEX (2) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (3)* *Monk AC Bonus AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Misc (3)* *Monk AC Bonus AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (3)* *Monk AC Bonus INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = (0) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +2 = (0) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 17 = + BAB (0) + STR (2) + DEX (2) + Misc (3)* *Monk AC Bonus Fortitude: +5 = (2) + Class 02 (00) + CON (3) + Misc (0) +2 Racial bonus against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. Reflex: +4 = (2) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) +2 Racial bonus against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. Will: +5 = (2) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (3) + Misc (0) +2 Racial bonus against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Unarmed Strike: Attack: +2 = (0) + Ability (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Improved Unarmed Strike Longbow: Attack: +4 = (0) + Ability (2) + Misc (2)* + Magic (0) *+1 Masterwork, +1 Heirloom Weapon trait bonus Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot Flurry of Blows (Longbow): Attack: +3/+3 = (0) + Ability (2) + Misc (1)* + Magic (0) *+1 Masterwork, +1 Heirloom Weapon trait bonus, -1 Flurry of Blows Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom), +2 (Constitution), -2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 20' Favored Class: Monk Slow and Steady: Dwarves have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. Darkvision: Dwarves can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Defensive Training: Dwarves get a +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giant subtype. Lorekeeper: Dwarves keep extensive records about their history and the world around them. Dwarves with this racial trait receive a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (history) skill checks that pertain to dwarves or their enemies. They can make such skill checks untrained. This racial trait replaces the greed racial trait. Hatred: Dwarves receive a +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the orc and goblinoid subtypes due to special training against these hated foes. Hardy: Dwarves receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. Stability: Dwarves receive a +4 racial bonus to their Combat Maneuver Defense when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt while standing on the ground. Rock Stepper: Many dwarves can skillfully negotiate rocky terrain. They can ignore difficult terrain created by rubble, broken ground, or steep stairs when they take a 5-foot step. This racial trait replaces stonecunning. Weapon Familiarity: Dwarves are proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks, and warhammers, and treat any weapon with the word “dwarven” in its name as a martial weapon. Languages: Dwarves begin play speaking Common and Dwarven. Dwarves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Giant, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Terran, and Undercommon. Class Features Monk Armor/Weapons: Monks are proficient with the club, crossbow (light or heavy), dagger, handaxe, javelin, kama, nunchaku, quarterstaff, sai, shortspear, short sword, shuriken, siangham, sling, and spear. Monks are not proficient with any armor or shields. When wearing armor, using a shield, or carrying a medium or heavy load, a monk loses his AC bonus, as well as his fast movement and flurry of blows abilities. Zen archers are proficient with longbows, shortbows, composite longbows, and composite shortbows in addition to their normal weapon proficiencies. AC Bonus (Ex): When unarmored and unencumbered, the monk adds his Wisdom bonus (if any) to his AC and his CMD. In addition, a monk gains a +1 bonus to AC and CMD at 4th level. This bonus increases by 1 for every four monk levels thereafter, up to a maximum of +5 at 20th level. These bonuses to AC apply even against touch attacks or when the monk is flat-footed. He loses these bonuses when he is immobilized or helpless, when he wears any armor, when he carries a shield, or when he carries a medium or heavy load. Flurry of Blows (Ex): Starting at 1st level, a zen archer can make a flurry of blows as a full-attack action, but only when using a bow (even though it is a ranged weapon). He may not make a flurry of blows with his unarmed attacks or any other weapons. A zen archer does not apply his Strength bonus on damage rolls made with flurry of blows unless he is using a composite bow with a Strength rating. A zen archer’s flurry of blows otherwise functions as normal for a monk of his level. A zen archer cannot use Rapid Shot or Manyshot when making a flurry of blows with his bow. Perfect Strike (Ex): At 1st level, a zen archer gains Perfect Strike as a bonus feat, even if he does not meet the prerequisites. A zen archer can use Perfect Strike with any bow. At 10th level, the monk can roll his attack roll three times and take the highest result. If one of these rolls is a critical threat, the monk must choose one of his other two rolls to use as his confirmation roll. This ability replaces stunning fist. 1/day Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Improved Unarmed Strike (Monk): You are considered to be armed even when unarmed—you do not provoke attacks of opportunity when you attack foes while unarmed. Your unarmed strikes can deal lethal or nonlethal damage, at your choice. Normal: Without this feat, you are considered unarmed when attacking with an unarmed strike, and you can deal only nonlethal damage with such an attack. Point-Blank Shot (Zen Archer Monk): You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Precise Shot (1st Level Feat): Prerequisite: Point-Blank Shot. Benefit: You can shoot or throw ranged weapons at an opponent engaged in melee without taking the standard –4 penalty on your attack roll. Traits Rich Parents (Social): 900 gp starting wealth. Heirloom Weapon (Equipment): You inherit a family heirloom weapon. It counts as masterwork and you have proficiency with it (but not necessarily others of its type). You also gain a +1 Trait bonus to attack rolls with this weapon. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 5 = (4) + INT (1)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Monk) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 6 1 3 2 -0 +0 Appraise 2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff -3 0 0 -3 +0 Climb 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Craft (bows) 6 1 3 2 +0 Diplomacy -3 0 0 -3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise -3 0 0 -3 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 3 0 0 3 +0 Intimidate -3 0 0 -3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 3 0 0 1 +2 *Only made to pertain to dwarves and their enemies. Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 7 1 3 3 +0 Perform ( ) -3 0 0 -3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 7 1 3 3 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 6 1 3 2 -0 +0 Survival 3 0 0 3 +0 Swim 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Monk's Outfit 2 lb Holy Symbol, wooden 1 gp — Longbow, Composite +2 300 gp 3 lb Arrows, Common (60) 3 gp 9 lb Arrows, Blunt (40) 4 gp 6 lb Backpack, Common 2 gp 2 lb Flint and steel 1 gp — Rations, Trail x10 5 gp 10 lb Grappling hook 1 gp 4 lb Rope, silk (50 ft.) 10 gp 5 lb Kit, Climber's 80 gp 5 lb Kit, Shaving 15 sp 1/2 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Potion, Cure Light Wounds x2 100 gp — Total Weight: 50.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 00 GP: 390 SP: 5 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 47 Height: 4'2" Weight: 185 lb Hair Color: Bald Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Pale Appearance: Completely shaved, bald head with no beard. Loose fitting brown breeches and shirt. Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1